1. Field of the Invention
This art relates to an information processing apparatus for preventing unauthorized access to information stored in the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many electronic apparatuses such as PCs, in order to improve a security level, password authentication can be performed when they are started.
In such electronic apparatuses, if a password entered by a user does not match a registered password, the user cannot log in the OS of the electronic apparatus's and refer to data stored in the electronic apparatus.
However, if an electronic apparatus is stolen after a user has logged in the OS of the electronic apparatus using a password, data stored in the electronic apparatus can also be stolen. Thus, the protection of data stored in an electronic apparatus cannot be achieved.
An electronic apparatus for preventing unauthorized access, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-140548.